


how many years have i waited

by onelastchence



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hybrids, Alternate Universe - Not K-Pop Idols, Dog Hybrid Park Chanyeol, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:28:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24003577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onelastchence/pseuds/onelastchence
Summary: Chanyeol is too old, too tall, too loud, toomuch, but he's perfect for Baekhyun and Jongdae.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Kim Jongdae | Chen, Byun Baekhyun/Kim Jongdae | Chen/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 9
Kudos: 128
Collections: Challenge #1 — Beginning





	how many years have i waited

**Author's Note:**

> thank you to mod n for organizing tiny sparks! finally, a fest i can actually finish a fic for in one sitting.

“And last but not least we have Mark!” Chanyeol says, gesturing towards the hybrid playing around with a ball. “He’s our youngest hybrid here.”

The couple in front of him takes their time to walk slowly towards Mark in an attempt not to scare him. Mark grins and preens when they reach out to scratch behind his ears. Not for the first time, Chanyeol wishes he were—younger, smaller, cuter. There’s something about this couple, Baekhyun and Jongdae, as they had introduced themselves, that makes Chanyeol want to turn into a puppy all over again, make himself tiny and run into their arms.

Chanyeol retreats back to his place by Jongin’s side, golden retriever ears drooping. He’s in charge of showing any potential adopters around because he’s the oldest, and it gives Jongin time to take care of any paperwork that he has to attend to. Chanyeol had asked for the job; it gives him something to do.

“Did you tell them about yourself?” Jongin asks softly, flipping over another page of his document. It’s soft enough that Baekhyun and Jongdae cannot hear him, but loud enough for Chanyeol’s sharp ears to pick up.

“No,” Chanyeol answers. Jongin sighs, but Chanyeol just sits himself down on the beanbag that he had claimed his own, closing his eyes to rest. He’s too old to be adopted, Chanyeol thinks, and too undesirable. The two families that had sent him back for being too tall, too loud, too _much_ are indicators enough. Besides, if people were going to adopt a hybrid, it certainly would be one of the younger, cuter pups.

Not Chanyeol. Not tall, gangly, trips-over-his-own-legs Chanyeol.

“Hello.”

Chanyeol opens one eye to see the couple standing in front of Jongin. They’ve evidently finished with their tour, probably choosing to adopt Mark. Chanyeol turns his head away so he doesn’t have to see yet another hybrid be adopted out while he stays here, frozen in time.

“Hello,” Jongin greets. “Have you made up your mind?”

“No,” The taller one—although not by much—pipes up. Baekhyun, Chanyeol’s mind supplies helpfully. “They’re all very cute, but we haven’t found the hybrid we think fits most with us. Are these all the hybrids up for adoption? Any more possibly coming in through the system?”

Jongin excuses himself to search on through the database; some hybrids who are being fostered will soon be transferred to the main adoption centre, where they are then shown to people like Baekhyun and Jongdae, and then brought home.

All but Chanyeol.

“Do you have anything in mind? What kind of personalities, what age?”

“Oh, someone older, preferably,” Jongdae says. “We both work full time and are only really home on weekends. A hybrid who can take care of themselves would be very much preferred.”

“Someone bright, and cheerful,” Baekhyun adds. “Maybe even, I don’t know, enjoys gaming? I do it quite a bit but Jongdae can only put up with me for so long.” He laughs.

Jongdae snorts. “That’s because you game for hours and hours on end. No one can keep up with your energy.”

The more they list out their specifications, the more Chanyeol has to resist the urge to bounce up and yell. He’s old enough that he can take care of himself, and he can cook. Hell, he could even go grocery shopping and have dinner prepared for them by the time they came home. He likes playing video games, too, and he’s bright, he’s cheerful. Chanyeol is _perfect_ for them.

His tail is wagging wildly behind him. Chanyeol can almost feel the looks of amusement that he’s receiving, but he can’t help it. He just wants to _belong_.

“Oh, someone like Chanyeol!”

His eyes shoot open and he bolts up. His ears are straight on his head, and his tail is wagging so furiously it’s sweeping up dust clouds—Jongin doesn’t clean his office very often, and none of the other hybrids are allowed in.

“We really enjoyed his company,” Baekhyun chirps, grinning at him. “He’s a wonderful hybrid. Polite and well mannered. He could even help us reach cupboards that are too high up for us.”

“We’re adopting a hybrid, Baekhyun, not buying a stepladder,” Jongdae admonishes, but he’s smiling, too. “But I do agree with my husband,” Jongdae’s smile turns sheepish. “We really like you, Chanyeol. It’s a shame that you’re already Jongin’s.”

“Actually,” Jongin cuts in, smirk on his face. “Chanyeol isn’t my hybrid. He’s up for adoption.”

The couple’s eyes widen. “Really?” Jongdae asks. “Why didn’t you tell us?”

Chanyeol fidgets in place, but he can’t help the way his face is pinking, how fast his heart is racing at the thought of possibly being _adopted_ , so many years after he was last returned to the centre. “I—I didn’t think that you’d be interested in someone like me. I mean, I’m pretty old, and I’ve been here a long time…” His voice gets softer as he progresses along the sentences, but Jongdae looks so sad, and Baekhyun is shaking his head so vehemently.

“We liked you from the moment we stepped in through the door, Chanyeol!” Baekhyun comes forward to take his hands. “Honestly, we were waiting for you to tell us you were up for adoption, too, because we wanted to take you home with us! Jongdae was devastated when you said Mark was the last hybrid available.”

Chanyeol inhales sharply, looking up at Jongin, who gives him an encouraging nod.

“Please,” Jongdae says softly, coming down to kneel beside him. He’s so much smaller than Chanyeol, and for a brief second Chanyeol wants nothing more than to wrap them both up in his arms and nuzzle into their necks. “You don’t have to agree right away, but we really would like for you to come home with us.”

Chanyeol gulps, lower lip trembling. “No, I—” He says, choking on a sob, leaning into Baekhyun’s touch, falling into Jongdae’s eyes. “I’d love to go home with you.”

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! rest assured that chanyeol goes on to lead a very happy, very romantic life with baekchen.


End file.
